Pretty Cure Mother Nature
Pretty Cure Mother Nature is a fan series by StarQueen22. It's theme is nature, animals and life. Story The land of Flora has the power to control and protect the plants and animals of earth with it being powered by the Life well which was protected by Cure Moonbeam but when the well is destroyed and Cure Soar gone the kingdom fell to dispair as Queen Sandstorm took over the land. Before the take over, Queen Serene sends Flora and Fauna to earth to find the cures of Life and nearly get ran over by Chiyo on her bike. Now with her help must find the life drops before Queen Sandstorm and her goons do while also trying to find Cure Moonbeam. Pretty Cures and Mascots Chiyo Hanasaki/Cure Blooming Blossom * Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Sabrina Carpenter (English) She is the captain of the Akahoshi Cowgirls baseball team of the school who trains and bikes where ever she goes. She is a tomboy but doesn't mind cute things and pink just won't wear it. She is hot headed, high spirited and loves cookies. In civilian form, she has short dark brown hair and blue eyes. As Cure Blooming Blossom, her hair becomes shoulder length turning pink with a red hairband with a pearl in the middle with five flower petals around it and her eyes turn magenta. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Nature Power! The flower that means spring has begon, Cure Blooming Blossom!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Blooming Power Blast!" Shika Hashimoto/Cure Fawn * Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) A shy and introverted girl who is childhood friends with Chiyo. She is the librarian assistant in the school's huge library. In civilian form, she has dark brown waist length brown hair in two long braids and brown eyes. As Cure Fawn, her hair becomes loose and turns lighter and wavier and her eyes become darker. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Nature Power! The leaping deer of friendship! Cure Fawn!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Earth Leap!" Ai Kichida/Cure Soaring Skies * Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) A spirited and fun loving girl who lives with her grandmother since both her parents are pilots. She hopes to one day be a pilot herself. In civilian form, she has cerulean blue hair and dark blue eyes. As Cure Soaring Skies, her hair becomes longer with a sky blue tint and has a slight curl to the bottom and her eyes turn lighter. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Nature Power! The beauty of the a clear blue sky! Cure Soaring Skies!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Soaring Strike!" Akemi Hasegawa/Cure Rising sun * Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) A goofy and kind of obnoxious girl who is encharge of the Drama club where she acts serious on helping those who join get into shape and help study their role. She is also a disater and post apocalpytic movie and book fanatic. In civilian form, she has short scarlet hair and brown eyes. As Cure Rising Sun, her hair becomes slightly longer turning bright red. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Nature Power! The honor to see Dawn! Cure Rising Sun!" * TBA Hideko Okada/Cure Koi * TBA A young artist who loves to sketch where ever she goes but loves doing it by the koi pond in her backyard. She also loves drawing people mostly Akemi liking that she has interesting looking face. In civilian form, she has pumpkin usually tied back in a bun and burnt auburn eyes. As Cure Koi, TBA Lune Colline/Cure Moonbeam The cure from the land of Flora who dissapeared after the well was destroyed though evidence shows she was heavily damaged when the attack happened. Later in episode 18, due to her injuries, she had lost her memory of the event and was taken in the Shooting Star Cafe. In civilian form, she has Charcoal grey hair tied in a braid usually over her shoulder held by a black ribbon and grey eyes. As Cure Moonbeam, her hair is white with long strands falling infront of her face and her eyes turn silver. Flora and Fauna They are the mascots of the series. Moonie She is Moonbeam's mascot who went to earth after finding out she is still alive and somewhere on earth in hopes of clearing her name Villains Queen Sandstorm He's the main villain of the series. Chiller He's the first to attack. Gale She is the second to attack. Dusty He is the third to attack. Watpout She is the fourth to attack. ??? They are the monsters of the day. Items Earth Maidens They are the henshin items of the series. Drops of Life They are what powers the well in Flora that gives life to the plants and people of the land. Life Chalice It's a carrier for the drops of life. Locations Aoizora City: It's the city where the cures live. In it is: * Akahoshi Academy: It's where the cures go to school. * Okada Household: It's where Hikedo lives, it a large japanese style mansion with a large backyard with a koi pond in the back. Land of Flora It's where Flora, Fauna and Moonie are from. Students and Staff of Akahoshi Academy Shinji Hashimoto He is the first second baseman and very close with Chiyo becoming boyfriend and girlfriend in episode 14. He has a sickly twin sister named Haru and tends to spend his free time with her. Family Sakuya and Tsukasa Hanasaki They are Chiyo's parents. Tsukasa plays for the Aoizora baseball team while Sakuya is a voice actress for a video game company. Tai Hanasaki He is Chiyo's older brothe r in a grade above her who is apart the drama club and tends to keep Akemi from going nuts with her ideas, Episodes # I use the power of Flowers to save the world? Cure Blooming Blossom is Born!-Chiyo was practicing for the next days game when two fairies dropped down and asks for her help. # The Day at the mall turns Harmful! Cure Fawn is born!-When Chiyo notices that Shika has been down lately and decides to take her to see a movie what Gale attacks the mall. # I wanna Fly! Cure Soaring Skies is born! # You want us in the play! Cure Rising Sun is Born! # Our last member is an awesome Artist! Cure Koi is Born! # We fight for mother Earth! Mother Earth Cures unite! # TBA # TBA # Cherry Blossom Festival Madness! # My Art in a Show! Hideko's Dream comes true! #'Welcome home Parents! Ai's parents return!' #'Wait you want us to do what?! The tale of the cross dressing Swan lake!' #TBA #TBA #'Our leader has date! Chiyo's magical night!' #TBA #TBA #Could she be Cure Moonbeam? Who is the new Girl! #TBA #TBA #The return of the legendary warrior of the moon!-When Lune gets her memories back all except for what happened to her during the fight she worries that she won't be able to clear her name. Gallery Category:Fan Series